


Times Change

by AstroGirl



Category: Blake's 7, Forever Knight
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to leave Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Change

It was time to leave Earth. LaCroix came to the decision reluctantly. He'd walked this planet for over three millennia, and it was difficult to imagine the place continuing without him. But the times, he had to admit, had become bad. Too much regimentation, too much control. There were fewer places to hide, fewer cracks to slip through. Up till now, when things had grown difficult, he'd followed his usual strategy: lie comparatively low for a century or two and wait for the situation to change. It always did. Hadn't the unwelcome technological revolution of the twenty-first century given way to the delicious chaos of the atomic wars?

But this time... No. This new "medical development" the humans were bleating about on the newscasts was the last straw. Mutoids! His lip curled in disgust as he silenced the screen and tossed the remote control across the body of his latest -- and not at all easily obtained -- victim. "Vampires," the herds on the street were already calling them. What an insult! Those blank, docile, soulless things... Well, all right, scratch "soulless" as a point of distinction. He supposed they were even evil, of a sort. The tedious, bureaucratic sort that seemed to characterize this dull and colorless century. Bah. Let them prey on each other's weak, anemic blood. He would find better hunting ground among the stars!

He only wished that it didn't feel quite so much like defeat.


End file.
